1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power transmitting structure for a self-propelling vehicle having a working implement, for transmitting power of an engine to both a wheel driving transmission and the working implement. In particular, the invention relates to a power transmitting structure for use on a mid-mount mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mid-mount mower as noted above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,892. In this mower, an intermediate transmission shaft connected to an engine output shaft and extending longitudinally of a vehicle body is connected to an input shaft of an HST (Hydrostatic Stepless Transmission) through a coupling. The coupling has a first pulley formed peripherally thereof. A second pulley is attached to a PTO shaft connected to a mower unit disposed below. The first and second pulleys transmit power of the engine to the mower unit through a belt transmission mechanism. In this structure, the HST input shaft directly connected to the intermediate transmission shaft is disposed at substantially the same height as the engine output shaft. Thus, a free space is formed below the intermediate transmission shaft. This free space is used to suspend the mower unit from the vehicle body.
In this known structure, the first pulley acting as a power branching element for driving the mower unit is formed as an integral part of the transmission. This results in a disadvantage of allowing only a limited degree of freedom for construction and layout of the HST and the PTO shaft connected to the mower unit.